Fall
by Light Panda
Summary: Kenapa kisah cintaku harus begini? Kenapa kau memberiku harapan palsu? Kenapa aku harus terbang yang pada akhirnya aku terjatuh? Kenapa takdirku harus seperti ini? Bisakah tadkdir berubah nantinya? *justinbarbara**oneshoot* -YoungPandas-


**FALL**

**Author : disdis / YoungPandas**

**Cast : Justin**

**Giselle : Barbara**

**Austine Mahone**

**Cody Simpson**

**Etc.**

**Pair : Justin Barbara**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort**

**Length : oneshoot**

**.**

**.**

Karena kau tidak akan pernah tau seberapa banyak perasaan ku padamu. Aku masih dapat mengingat jelas awal mula pertemuan kita.

"Namaku Justin" Ucapnya dingin. Dia terlihat sangat dingin ketika dia memperkenalkan dirinya. Dan sesaat ketika dia selesai memperkenalkan dirinya, bel pertanda istirahat pun berbunyi.

"Kau tahu? Senior kita yang bernama Justin itu sangat dingin"

"Ya, tapi dia manis dan tampan sekali"

Para siswa pun ikut membicarakan senior yang bernama Justin tersebut. Seakan kafetaria ini hanya penuh dengan nama 'Justin'. Dan seketika aku melihat dia bersama 2temannya yang ikut memperkenalkan diri tadi, yaitu Austin dan Cody itu berjalan ke kantin.

Seisi kantin pun menatap mereka. Rata-rata para siswi terpana melihat ketampanan mereka, terutama Justin.

Dan tanpa tidak disengaja mata kami bertemu, membuat hati ini bergetar. Meninggalkan rasa yang penuh tanda tanya didada. Merasakan sejuta keindahan di wajahnya._Pantas saja seisi kantin membicarakannya, dia memang tampan, _ucapku dalam hati.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" Ternyata dia menyadari bahwa aku memperhatikannya. _Sungguh, aku bersumpah tidak akan memerhatikan wajahnyasedetail tadi, _ucapku dalam hati.

"Umm tidak ada. Maafkan aku" ucapku lalu menjauhinya.

Dan sekarang aku hanya bisa menatapnya menyelesaikan wisudanya. Tak jarang aku berjuang untuknya. Aku mengingat bagaimana aku merelakan kesehatanku sendiri untuknya. Aku mengingat bagaimana aku ingin berada didekatnya. Dan sekarang aku hanya bisa menatapnya menyelesaikan wisudanya.

"Yang benar saja, Giselle. Kau gila? Kau ini sedang dalam keadaan sakit. Lalu kau ingin ikut menginap selama 3hari saat acara penentuan pengurus mading nanti? Aku tidak percaya"

"Ayolah Belle. Tidak apa-apa kan? Sekali ini saja kok. Aku tidak pernah merasakan tiga hari bersama Justin" Ucapku merayu sepupuku tersebut.

"Baiklah" Ucapnya pasrah

"Yay lalu sekarang bantu aku mengepak barang-barangku"

Aku dan Belleza pun mengepak barang-barang yang akan kugunakan untuk besok. Bertemu dengannya selama 3hari adalah hal yang tidak pernah kulupakan. Dan mungkin aku akan sangat bahagia dengan hari_ esok._

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu tidur jika kau belum menyelesaikan puisimu" Ucap pembinaku dengan lantang.

"YAAAH" Seru teman-temanku yang sepertinya sudah mulai lelah.

Aku dapat merasakan bagaimana temperatur di badanku meninggi. Namun aku tetap akan berada disini hingga Justin pun akan pergi ke kamarnya.

"Wajahmu pucat, Giselle"

"Ya aku tidak peduli"

"Apa kau serius? Ayolah. Aku sudah baik mengizinkanmu mengikuti ini. Jangan membuat aku menyesal telah memilih ini"

"Tolong jangan beritahu Mr. Smith. Aku mohon, Belle" Ucapku memelas

"Maaf Giselle, aku tidak dapat menurutimu. Ini demi kebaikanmu"

Dan Belleza pun memberitahu Mr. Smith bahwa aku sakit hingga aku disarankan kembali ke kamarku. Mungkin aku akan mengutuknya jika dia bukanlah sepupuku.

"Giselle"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau akan ikut Jurit Malam dini hari nanti?"

"Pasti. Karena aku yakin Justin akan ikut"

"Kusarankan jangan. Karena hawa disini sangat dingin, Giselle"

"Tak apa lah Belle. Kau tidak perlu ragu karena aku tau aku kuat" Ucapku tersenyum meyakinkannya bahwa _aku akan baik-baik saja._

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, mencoba untuk melihat didalam kegelapan. Mencari satu buah kode untuk kutemukan. Menahan rasa sakit dikepalaku akibat aku memaksakan mengikuti jurit malam ini. Dan aku merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk pundakku. Aku hanya bisa menutup mata. Kau tahu, aku ini penakut. Sangat penakut. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin membuka mata hingga 'seseorang' yang menepuk pundakku memulai pembicaraannya.

"Apa kau melihat kode 74-301?"

"SIAPA KAU?!"

"Baiklah maaf mengagetkanmu. Aku Justin"

Mendengar nama Justin lantas aku membuka mata. Membuatku dapat melihat wajahnya. _Sangat tampan._

_"_Sepertinya disana"

"Terimakasih. Apa kau ingin mencari kodemu bersamaku?"

Aku membelalakkan mataku. Sungguh, aku akan bodoh jika aku menolak ini. Aku tersenyum didalam kegelapan. Aku hanya dapat bersyukur suasana ditempat ini gelap.

"boleh"

"Baiklah. Ayo"

Aku berjalan bersamanya. Berdampingan. Dengan lelaki yang kucintai. Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal pernah mengikuti ini dalam keadaan sakit. Aku bersumpah.

Teringat jelas difikiranku pertama kali aku menatapmu dengan jarak sangat dekat. Sangat dekat. Waktu itu aku sedang melihat sebuah artikel dari salah satu majalah dinding terbaik di kota kami. Dan tiba tiba saja aku merasakan hembusan nafas dibelakangku. Dan ketika aku berbalik, kau benar benar berada dibelakangku. Aku menatapmu dan kau pun ikut menatapku. Aku hanya bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bahagia dihatiku. Aku dapat merasakan bagaimana kupu-kupu terbang menari-nari diperutku.

Aku berusaha memusnahkan semua kenangan kecilku bersamamu. Aku berusaha untuk menatapmu yang terlihat gagah sedang duduk dibangku depan dan bercengkrama bersama sahabatmu. Sakit memang mencintai seseorang yang hanya menganggapmu secuil memori di otaknya. Karena semua perasaan yang telah kau berikan padanya, hanya dianggap 'tidak pernah'.

Bahkan ketika orang tersebut tidak mengenal 'namamu', hanya mengenal 'wajahmu'. Dia tidak tahu bahwa kamu telah mengenal segala sisi darinya. Dia tidak tahu bahwa kamu hafal akan setiap hal yang rutin dia lakukan.

Dia tidak tahu bahwa Tuhan pun hafal akan namanya, karena setiap detik kau selalu mendoakannya. Kau selalu berdoa semoga kau selalu bersama, namun semua terasa sia-sia.

Aku berlari menuju kamar kecil. Aku berusaha menghapus semua air mataku. Berusaha mengikhlaskannya. Walaupun aku tahu aku tidak pantas untuk menangisinya._Karena__kau__bukan__milikk_u. Tapi bisakah kau menganggapku ada? Menganggapku tidak hanya sekadar angin lalu.

"Hei Belleza, apakah kau ingin ikut aku melihat mading kelompok Selena?"

"Aku ingin sekali Justin! Tapi bolehkah Giselle juga ikut bersama kita?"

Aku hanya dapat tersenyum kepada Belleza seakan berkata, _aku__berhutang__budi__padamu._ Belleza hanya tertawa dan mengacungkan jarinya menandakan 'ok'. Saat aku ingin mengikuti Belleza dan Justin, Justin menahanku dan berkata,

"Maaf Giselle, sudah penuh dengan Cody, Austin, Selena, Giselle dan aku. Hanya boleh 3 orang"

"Ba-baiklah Justin" Ucapku menahan sakit. Bisa-bisanya dia dengan cepatnya menutup pintu, tanpa perasaan tidak enaknya itu.

Aku kembali membuka mataku lalu menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku tidak ingin terjebak dalam kenangannya. Aku tidak ingin.

"Hai Mrs. Kenneth, buku jurnal mading ini tidak terpakai kan? Apakah boleh untukku?"

"Untuk apa, Giselle?"

"Uh untuk membuat daftar kehadiran! Ya untuk itu!"

"Ah aku lupa kau sekertaris. Yasudah, ambillah"

"Terimakasih Mrs. Kenneth!" ucapku gembira. Aku pun segera membuka jurnal tersebut dan melihat tanda tangan Justin di jurnal tersebut. Aku hanya dapat tersenyum dan memasukkan jurnal tersebut ke tas ku.

"Giselle?"

Aku menoleh dan melihat Belleza disana. Aku yakin mataku memerah karena telah menangisi kenanganku dengan Justin.

Aku mengingat disaat Justin menggodaku.

"Hi Justin, aku harus pulang sekarang. Ibuku memberitahuku agar pulang sekarang karena saudaraku baru saja datang dari luar kota"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya memang benar. Memang kenapa? Kau takut kah kehilanganku?"

"Tidak. Hmm kalau begitu bersujudlah padaku sekarang"

"Kau sudah gila, Justin"

"Yasudah kalau kau tidak mau. Kau tidak boleh pulang"

"Ayolah Justin, hari sudah mendung. Aku takut hujan?"

"Benarkah? Kau sungguh anak yang penakut, Giselle"

"Aku tidak penakut, Justin"

"Lantas, mengapa kau takut dengan hujan? Aku heran, dengan hujan saja kau takut"

Tatapannya meremehkanku.

"Hey dengar Justin. Aku tidak bawa payung dan jika aku tidak bawa payung maka aku akan basah kuyup. Mengerti?"

"Ya aku mengerti"

"Sekarang aku boleh pulang atau tidak?"

"Pulanglah"

"Aku tidak mungkin pulang jika tanpa persetujuanmu"

"Yasudah, aku bilang pulanglah"

"Tapi kau seperti tidak mengizinkanku"

"Aku mengizinkanmu jika kau mencium kakiku"

"Yang benar saja, Justin"

Muka Justin terlihat serius. Aku pun mulai menunduk untuk ber'sungkem' padanya. Yang benar saja, dia ini seperti ayahku saja. Ayahku saja tidak seperti ini.

"tidak, aku hanya bercanda Giselle"

Dia tersenyum kepadaku.

"Maafkan aku." Ujar dia sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"Ya aku maafkan" Ucapku membalas tangan dan senyumnya.

"Sekarang pulanglah" Ucapnya tersenyum padaku.

"Terimakasih Justin"

"Sama-sama. Hati-hati ya"

"Selalu" Ucapku sambil berlari pulang.

"Ya ampun Giselle! Matamu benar-benar memerah. Lupakan tentang Justin! Justin akan meninggalkanmu Giselle. Dia tidak akan selamanya berada disini"

"Ya aku tahu itu"

"Sekarang bangunlah dan basuh wajahmu. Aku tidak ingin kau terlihat seperti menangis"

Aku pun membasuh wajahku. Mengusap pelan mataku dengan kapas. Berusaha menghapus memori tentang Justin.

"Aku rasa kau terlihat kesusahan..."

Aku menengok ke asal suara tersebut. Dan ternyata Justin.

"Ya. Sedikit susah sih hehe"

"Butuh bantuan?"

Aku hanya menatapnya yang sedang berjongkok disampingku.

"Boleh" ucapku seraya tersenyum

Aku melihat wajahnya dalam keseriusan. Wajah yang tenang. Aku tersenyum melihat wajahnya hingga dia balik menatapku. Aku hanya bisa memalingkan wajahku, berharap Justin tidak sadar bahwa wajahku sudah memerah seperti udang.

"GISELLE!"

Suara Belleza menghentikan lamunanku. Dan aku kembali melamunkan semua tentang Justin. Wajah tenang ya, tawa ikhlasnya, senyum manisnya, sepasang mata romantis nya, segala sesuatu tentang nya. Dan seketika aku sadar bahwa kau tidak akan pernah menjadi milikku. Membuatku menyadari bahwa semua ini memang mimpi. Mimpi semata.

"Hentikan semua lamunan tentang Justinmu, Giselle!"

"Ma-maafkan aku. Berat bagiku untuk melupakannya"

"Aku tahu itu memang berat. Tapi cobalah. Aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-napa. Itu saja"

Disaat kau mencintai seseorang, kau bagaikan menikmati duniamu. Kau tidak sadar bahwa itulah yang mengancammu.

Karena disaat kau terlalu mencintai seseorang, kau akan merasakan sakit yang sama disaat kau belajar melupakan seseorang itu. Karena kamu tidak akan terbang, kecuali kamu membiarkan diri kamu sendiri jatuh.

END

.

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

**HAIIII this is my second fanfiction! Ini miris banget tau gak. Justin bener benr php in si Barbara. Yapp… this is life. Gak jauh jauh lah dari kata PHP alias Pemberian Harapan fall ada sequel nya juga lhoo. Check yaa. I hope you like it. And don't forget to review!**

**Thks yang udah sempetin baca fanfic ini. Sekali lagi fanfic ini tuh ff wattpad style guys. So, maklumin yaa.**

**REVIEW PLEASEEEEE :***


End file.
